Names Change4
by ks
Summary: This is a Scott and Shelby fanfic. PLEASE REVIEW


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground- I'm just doing this for FUN.  
  
  
  
NAMES CHANGE4  
  
  
  
  
Quote: What's in a name?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes to let them adjust to the light and then let out a loud sigh. She looked across the room and noticed Daisy's bed was empty.  
  
Shelby: Gosh I hope last night was just me having a nightmare.  
  
Shelby looked up as Juliete walked out of the bathroom and into the room. She was drying her hair with a towel and brushing her teeth at the same time.  
  
Juliete: It wasn't a dream Shelby, it was real.  
  
Shelby let out a loud sigh and plopped back down onto her bed. She just stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Juliete: I'm so happy for you Shelby.  
  
*Least somebody is* Shelby thought to herself.  
  
Juliete: I mean, who would have thought Scott Barringer…  
  
Shelby sat up in bed and glared over at Juliete  
  
Shelby: Just drop the subject ok  
  
Juliete gave her a confused look, but did as she was told so she wouldn't get Shelby in any worse of a mood  
  
Shelby: So, where are you going today?  
  
Juliete: What makes you think I am going somewhere?  
  
Shelby: You are up early and have a big smile on your face, and you were whistling in the shower this morning. Where are you and Auggie going?  
  
A wide smile crossed Juliete's face as her eyes started dancing with excitement  
  
Juliete: We are going to the park this morning, then we are going to eat lunch, then…just whatever we want.  
  
Shelby nodded her head and gave Juliete a small smile. She was happy for Jules  
  
Shelby: so when does college start for him?  
  
The smile slowly vanished from Juliete's face  
  
Juliete: In a month  
  
Shelby: Cheer up Juliete, it's not like you two are going to be across the world from each other.  
  
Juliete: Yeah, but why did my mother have to register me for an all girl college. I want to be with Auggie  
  
Shelby: Juliete, fifty miles apart isn't that far. You will get to see him, just be thankful for that.  
  
*I haven't seen Scott in over a year* she thought to herself.   
  
Juliete: Yeah, I guess you are right. Mother doesn't know he is going to the art school.  
  
Juliete gave a small little giggle at the thought of how Hal had agreed to keep Juliete's and Auggie's budding romance a secret. * He also is paying for part of Auggie's tuition* Juliete reminded herself.  
  
Shelby: Stop drooling Princess, you're losing toothpaste. Besides, Auggie will be here soon.  
  
Juliete gave a little embarrassed smile and bounced back into the bathroom. Shelby just shook her head and smiled, those two really were in love.  
*******************************************  
  
  
Daisy looked up from the stove as Shelby walked into the kitchen.  
  
Daisy: Hey sleepy head.  
  
Shelby gave her a dry smile and sat down at the table  
  
Shelby: I think I will by Juliete a shower radio for Christmas so she will listen to music instead of sing it. I think that would help us all. No more headaches, no more buying ADVIL once a week.  
  
Daisy just laughed and walked over to the table. She sat a plate in front of Shelby  
  
Daisy: There you have it, my attempt at making breakfast.   
  
Shelby gave a little smirk and raised her eyebrows  
  
Shelby: SO that's what it is. I thought maybe it was another Science project of yours or something.   
  
Daisy gave a dry laugh and sat down beside her friend  
  
Daisy: *dryly* I was bored and didn't want to hear Juliete's singing this morning so I decided to occupy myself with a gut wrenching task.  
  
Shelby slowly put down the fork that she was holding and pushed the plate away from her.   
  
Daisy: *sarcastically* I was hoping that would stop you from eating. I think you want to live a while longer, and that would have killed you.  
  
Shelby: Yeah- well thanks for the warning.  
  
Shelby stood up from the table and walked over to sit in the recliner- Daisy followed  
  
Daisy: You can't run from this Shelby  
  
Shelby looked up at Daisy innocently  
  
Shelby: Run from what?  
  
Daisy gave an exasperated look  
  
Daisy: You know what I'm talking about. This is apart of Scott's life now, and if he is going to be apart of yours, you have to accept it.  
  
Shelby let out a loud sigh and stared at the ground  
  
Shelby: Who said anything about him being a part of mine….  
****************************************************************************  
  
Coming Soon:  
  
Scott makes it to Agnes (where the Cliffhangers live right now)  
  
Peter and Sophie go to see the movie  
  
Does Shelby run from Scott or face him?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this chapter is short, but this is sorta the best place I could end it at. I will have the next part posted sometime today if I get good reviews.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  



End file.
